


【授权翻译/translation】Briarpatch|荆棘路

by Echy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caretaking, Crowley's Century-Long Nap (Good Omens), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Victorian, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echy/pseuds/Echy
Summary: 克劳利陷入了长久的睡眠，亚茨拉斐尔试图照看他。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	【授权翻译/translation】Briarpatch|荆棘路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Briarpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210842) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> Oneshot

伦敦。1800。

亚茨拉斐尔把那块写有“营业中”的雅致招牌悬挂在书店的前窗上，嘴角挂着一丝愉快的微笑。他仔细检视着那块木牌，然后把它稍稍向右移挪了一点。就是这里。现在一切都刚刚好。

他转过身，欣赏着他的新书店里温暖、洁净而安逸的气氛。书卷在它们的书架上闪闪发光，或是在他体面的的书桌上叠成乱糟糟的几堆——毋庸置疑，亚茨拉斐尔很快就会着手把它们整理分类。这感觉很奇怪，但，噢，有一处自己的住所真是太好了。当然，他曾有过一些住宅：罗马城里的一座塔楼，巴塞罗那的一套公寓，还有一处值得铭记的寓所：扬子江上的一艘游船。但这次不一样。不知何故，亚茨拉斐尔知道，在很长很长的一段时间里，苏活区的这家小书店对他来说都会是一个舒适的家。

“权天使亚茨拉斐尔。”一个声音在他身后念道。这声音带着美国口音，亚茨拉斐尔认出了它的主人那可怕的做作腔调。

他转过身，脸上挤出一种新的笑容。“加百列。”他向另一个大天使点了点头。“米迦勒。真是个惊喜。”

“为什么是书店，亚茨拉斐尔？”米迦勒问道，他从来都不太能领会人类的琐碎习性。“这似乎是种不必要的消遣。”

“哦，不，并非如此。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，迅速走到他的书架前，手指带着一种沉静的庄严感轻轻掠过一排书脊。“我绝对有必要对人间的事务插手。也就是说，当涉及到人性的时候。这家书店不仅让我有机会密切留意他们最伟大的作品，而且——“他努力保持着笑容。“人们会来这里找我。很多人。我将能更有效地帮助他们。”

事实上，亚茨拉斐尔不太喜欢有人走进他的书店、碰他的东西。也许这有些自私，但他非常崇敬书籍，也害怕他精心收藏的伏尔泰著作上被留下油腻腻的指印。但奇迹不能支付房租，尤其是按伦敦的地价，所以亚茨拉斐尔认为他至少该偶尔在商业上做些妥协。

他紧切地注视着天堂的上司们。他们看起来有点怀疑。加百列戳了戳一座盖尼米德的半身塑像，上面陈列着亚茨拉斐尔的墨水收藏。亚茨拉斐尔对此皱起了眉，但马上被他透过商店橱窗所看到的东西转移了视线。这绝对是他当时可能看到的最糟糕的情景了。

克劳利。正朝他招手。像疯子般咧嘴笑着。他的手里举着一束鲜花——红玫瑰， _说真的？_ ——还有一只用金箔纸包着的盒子。

亚茨拉斐尔僵住了。他瞪大了双眼。他试图只通过自己的思想与克劳利沟通，告诉他应该立刻滚蛋。亚茨拉斐尔以前从未与任何人进行过精神沟通，但作为一个有信仰的造物，他觉得至少应该试一试。

克劳利，很显然，没有理解他那惊慌失措的沉默。他举起盒子，在玻璃窗的另一边做口型：“是巧克力！”

亚茨拉斐尔的注意力猛地转回大天使们身上。“如果你认为这家书店能帮助你完成神圣的使命，”米迦勒说，“我想你可以把实验的结果写进你的报告里。当然，你仍然需要执行各种外派任务。”

“不能让你过得太舒服了。”加百列朝他露出房产经纪人般的笑容。

“是的，当然。”亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛在大天使们和窗户间飞快地来回扫视。克劳利显然对亚茨拉斐尔没有足够快地结束当前的谈话而感到沮丧，他甚至把手伸向了向门把手。

“那好吧。就这样——”加百列似乎想要转过身去。

“不要！”亚茨拉斐尔举起双手喊道。克劳利顿住了。

大天使们也停住了，都期待地盯着他看。

“呃，不要……”亚茨拉斐尔努力思考着。“先别走！先来看看我刚得到的一些精美的抄本。”他揽住米迦勒和加百列的肩膀，把他们往回推到远处的一个书架前。

“我真的不在意书本，”加百列说，这是亚茨拉斐尔所听过的最伤人的话。

尽管如此，他还是坚持了下来。“唔，也许这些会改变你的看法。”亚茨拉斐尔在领着他们离开时回头看了一眼。

橱窗之外，克劳利对他做了个鬼脸，好像在问他正在搞些什么鬼。亚茨拉斐尔飞快地用指尖在自己头上画了一个圆圈，勾勒出一个隐形的光环。克劳利的眉头皱得更紧了，但他并没有像亚茨拉斐尔正无声恳求的那样逃走。亚茨拉斐尔把他那些不受欢迎的客人引到看不见他的地方，并祈祷克劳利能足够明智地逃走。

亚茨拉斐尔在尽其所能地用他的收藏品使大天使们厌烦之后，便向他们告别了。谢天谢地，他们通过奇迹消失了，眨眼间便不见踪影。当亚茨拉斐尔如释重负地倚在一张阅读桌上时，前门开了，门上方的铃铛第一次响了起来。

“那些傻瓜想干什么？”克劳利问道。他身上那种时髦的装束很少有纯黑色的，但这穿在他身上很合适。他把那盒巧克力放在一摞莎士比亚对开本上，将花夹在他的一只胳膊下，并同时脱下了黑色手套。

“你！”亚茨拉斐尔立刻直起身子。“你还在这里做什么？”

“呃，找个地方把这些花放进去，我想。”克劳利朝他晃了晃那束花。“顺便说一句，恭喜你。这很有你的风格。”他环视了一下书店。“非常……棕色。”

痛苦的泪水涌上亚茨拉斐尔的眼角。这身尘世的躯体充斥着过多的精力 (肾上腺素此时还未被发现)，以至于他无法忍受克劳利对着他挥舞玫瑰花束的景象。

“你知道那有多险吗？”他指着米迦勒和加百列刚站立过的地方问道。“你哪怕有一点明白会发生什么事吗——？克劳利，如果你只是提早到了一会儿——”

“但一切都没事了，”克劳利慢吞吞地说。“现在的问题是，你有花瓶吗？”他低下头往桌底看去。“我以为你会有很多花瓶。我没有考虑到，是吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔爆发了。“你这个 _白痴_ ！你从不考虑！”他拿起一本《堂·吉诃德》，砰地一声把它砸了回去，克劳利吓得跳了起来，尖锐地盯着他看。亚茨拉斐尔的目光越过宽敞的书店凝视着他。他注意到自己的手在发抖。他把它们紧扣在肚子上，以抑制住抖动。如果他们看见了你……”他被接下来的话哽住了。

如果他们知晓了这一切，他们会对克劳利做些什么。

克劳利的嘴唇抿成了一条线。他低头瞥了一眼仍握在手里的花，把它们扔进了前门的伞架里。“好吧，”他说着，粗暴地把手套拉回到手上。“可以理解。你不想让我破坏你舒适的据点吧，嗯？当上司们发现了我们的所作所为，你就要失去所有的小自由了。”

“克劳利——”亚茨拉斐尔泄气了。他毫不在乎自己的处境。克劳利现在必定明白这点了吧——？他吞咽了一次、挺直了身子。最重要的是安全，尤其是克劳利的安全。“过去的几百年来，我们一直都很松懈。我们只是得更加小心。”

克劳利的嘴里发出了一种恼怒的声音。”只是一次千钧一发。你反应过度了。”

“我没有。”亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头。今天的这次视察没有任何预警，他也无从知晓下次有人来检查他们会是何时。“如果你认为我们可以这样继续下去，这很愚蠢。”

克劳利僵住了，他通常站得歪歪斜斜的，此刻他的脊背却忽然挺直，站得像一杆箭。“你的意思是？”

“我的意思是，不再有这种拜访了，”亚茨拉斐尔说着，一只手在他们之间来回摆动。“不要再突然过来聊天了！不要再——”他的心在滚烫的胸膛里狂跳。“不要再去什么时髦的餐馆里共进晚餐了，也不要再在歌剧院里共用一个包厢了。天啊，如果我们被人看到这样在一起，我究竟还能怎么解释呢？‘哦， _这个_ 恶魔吗？哈，我有张多余的票！’那太荒谬了。”

“那么，就这样了？”克劳利的声音透着一股生硬的平静。“不再……做任何的那些。”

“暂时地，”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，“直到危险过去。”他小心地观察克劳利的表情，但在墨镜的掩盖下很难判断他的反应。“我们又不是再也不见面，”他说着，装作一副十分明快的样子。“当然，我们的协定仍然有效。”

“当然，”克劳利咕哝着。他把头扭向商店的一个角落，好像他无法忍受再看着亚茨拉斐尔。

亚茨拉斐尔萎蔫了，他又试了一次。“我们只是得在见面时多加小心。在公共场所，在人群里。如果你一定要给我捎个信，叫个男孩带来，我也会这么做。不留下名字。没有不能用寻常事务解释的内容。

“很好。”克劳利朝角落点点头。“既然你这么说。”

“我确实这么说了，”亚茨拉斐尔说。他不喜欢这样，但如果他向克劳利承认这一点，他知道会发生什么：克劳利又会好言好语地对他连哄带骗，并最终说服他，让他觉得他们可以继续做任何他们高兴做的事，让一切后果去见鬼。他们一开始的协定就是这么达成的。亚茨拉斐尔现在必须保持强硬。即使这意味着——

他闭上眼睛。当他睁眼时，他想象着他的心脏已被一台由蒸汽和铁做成的机器所替代。这对他们都好。

“现在，如果你不介意，”他说，他希望自己的声音是冷漠而果决的，“我真的得继续工作了。我不能让恶魔克劳利在我本该接待第一批顾客时在这里闲逛。”他转向一摞初版书，假装要把它们重新整理一下。他甚至没有看向克劳利。“日安。”

克劳利发出了听起来像是要提出抗议的声响，但最后他什么也没说。亚茨拉斐尔听到门上的铃声时闭上了眼睛，又被门砰一声关上的声响吓了一跳。

后来，他发现克劳利还是把巧克力留下了。根据贴在盒盖里的标签，它们都是亚茨拉斐尔最喜欢的那种。裹着厚厚的奶油和甜美的水果，表面精心装饰到可以称得上是艺术品的地步，但天使发现他对此没有胃口。他把它们放在里屋的架子上，而它们原封不动地躺在那里许多年，最后在金箔盒里化为尘土。

—

伦敦。1862年。

亚茨拉斐尔盯着他手里的纸片。上面潦草地写着两个词，分开看是完全无害的，但合起来看的时候却在他的脑海里却形成了一幅恐怖的画面。他尖锐地看向了克劳利。

过去的几十年里，一切都在按计划进行。他做的一切都是正确的。他们维持着谨慎的距离，保持简短而隐秘的会面。他们的关系变成了一种双方间的实际关系。再过上一百年左右的时间，如果不出差错，亚茨拉斐尔也与能做好再次邀请克劳利同他一起进餐的准备。但是现在……

亚茨拉斐尔一心只想保护克劳利不受来自上方和地底的威胁，却从没想过要保护他不受自己的伤害。

你如何能保护一个恶魔不受来自他自己的伤害？

他们都太气恼、太恐慌，这场讨论根本没法进行下去。最后，当亚茨拉斐尔气冲冲地离开时，他的眼睛里含着泪水，什么也看不见，于是径直踩进了树篱。

他把自己锁在店里整整一天，橱窗里的招牌也转成了 _已歇业_ ，克劳利的鲁莽让他怒不可遏。这个无礼之徒，竟然以为亚茨拉斐尔会在这个疯狂的计划中帮助他！随后，忧虑涌上心头：尽管他允许克劳利有其他想法，亚茨拉斐尔知道圣水并不是完全不可能获得的。它就在洗礼池里哗哗作响，装满了教堂门内的几十个小铁壶。是啊，在那些看管不那么严格的教区里，随便拿个用过的牛奶罐，人们可以从紧挨着点燃的蜡烛的大壶里装满一瓶。既然亚茨拉斐尔拒绝向克劳利提供他想要的东西，现在任何其他的人都可能给他提供一瓶了。

也许已经有人这么做了。

亚茨拉斐尔从二楼的窗户探出头来，唤来一个男孩。他把这个小伙子和一张匆忙写就的便笺派往克劳利在梅菲尔的联排别墅，并嘱咐他这张便笺只能交给克劳利本人。信函很简短： _请给我传信。告诉我你很安全。——A_

一个小时后，男孩回来了，手里还拿着那张便笺，说那个地址没有人回话。

克劳利在此时出门也不是什么反常的事，亚茨拉斐尔是知道的。恶魔总是行踪不定。当然可能有些突然出现的业务——迫使他远行。但他仍无法摆脱那种可怖的感觉——事情好像有些不对劲，所以亚茨拉斐尔第二天又派遣了那个男孩。结果是一样的。他又试了一次，等了几天或几个星期，让其他可能更勤奋的孩子寄去越来越多的便笺，但没有人回应。

_你在哪里？速速答复。——A_

_发生了什么？请立刻回复——A_

_求你了。只是让我知道你还活着。——A_

没有什么比一无所知的缄默更痛苦的了。亚茨拉斐尔等待着有人来告诉他发生了什么事，一切迹象都显现出没有人会答复他时，他戴上帽子和手套，动身前往梅菲尔区。

亚茨拉斐尔到过克劳利在诺福克街的家，恰好两次——一次是为了接收一枚小物件，根据克劳利的说法，它是在他们的一次抛硬币后煽动混乱的不可或缺之物（尽管闺房里的一块绣有字母的手帕怎么能做到这一点，就不在亚茨拉斐尔的理解范围内了）而另一次去是给克劳利口头汇报他的成功。

亚茨拉斐尔两次都没能深入门厅。他只瞥了一眼大厅外布置得很时髦的起居室。当然，全部处于深沉而柔和的色调里。克劳利注意到他的来访，邀请他留下来喝一杯，但亚茨拉斐尔婉言谢绝了。那差不多是在18世纪90年代的末期。

而现在，亚茨拉斐尔希望他接受了那次邀请。他还有许多希望。上帝啊，他一边匆匆穿过黑暗的街道，一边想，请让他平安无事吧。他爬上17号的台阶，使劲地敲着门环。

没有回答。亚茨拉斐尔知道克劳利没有佣人——一方面，没有这种需求；另一方面，他们太有可能窥探恶魔的事务——但如果他要去长途旅行，他会雇个人来照看这个地方。为植物们浇水。给家具掸掸灰。

“克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔对着门嘶声道，再敲了次门。“如果你在里面，回答我！”

什么都没有。

亚茨拉斐尔迟疑了。在过去的六十三年中，他一直在回避这件事。他远离了克劳利的住所，一个人呆着。保持一臂的距离一直是他的准则。他成功地减少了对克劳利的依赖，一次只享用一点点他的陪伴，从不过量。而现在他就在这里，准备闯进一个必定是由超自然力量锁着的房子，找出那个该死的恶魔。

"好吧，既然如此，" 亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，用奇迹穿过了那道门。

屋里是一片寂静，光线很暗。甚至连一支用于照亮方向的蜡烛也没有。亚茨拉斐尔造出一颗散发温暖和光辉的白光球，以便看清前行的道路。门厅似乎没有没被动过。克劳利常用的手杖在门边的架子里。他的帽子帽沿朝上地躺在小桌的边沿上，里面塞著黑色的手套。

看上去他好像已经回家了，然后——什么？从未离开过？

亚茨拉斐尔的心猛地沉了下去，他匆匆走进屋内的阴影里。”克劳利？”他叫道。“克劳利，你在里面吗？”

客厅里空无一人，壁炉架上摆着几瓶威士忌和波特酒，花盆里的植物枯萎了。食品储藏室是空的。而餐厅里——在一张长长的空桌子旁是空椅子。

”克劳利！”恐慌感强烈地攫住了亚茨拉斐尔。他迈着沉重的步子上了楼，他那神圣的光量在身后颤抖。紧闭的门被他推开了，一扇又一扇。有些房间里空无一物，有些里塞满了古代文物(毫无疑问是偷来的)，一间房间里除了覆盖着白布的家具什么都没有。

“克劳利，求你了，我永远不会原谅自己——”亚茨拉斐尔说着，冲进了最后一扇门。

他发现自己进入了一间卧室。那里布置着最新时尚的豪华装潢和昂贵的家具。房间的中央是一张覆盖着黑色绸缎的四柱床。而在那张床的中央，正躺着克劳利，他顶着火焰般红发的头正搁在枕头上。

“哦，”亚茨拉斐尔低声说，当他走近时，身体颤抖着。”克劳利？”

没有回应，但亚茨拉斐尔可以看到床上用品随着克劳利的呼吸的节奏轻轻起伏着。他的眼睛在睡梦中阖上了，表情很放松，眉头舒展着，嘴唇微微张开。不再有墨镜的掩盖，他完全敞开了自己。一只手放在他头旁的枕头上，手指松松地蜷曲。他似乎像任何一个熟睡的婴儿般甜蜜而放松。

“你——”亚茨拉斐尔松了一口气，几乎要哭了。克劳利在这里，完整地，还活着。恐惧已然消退，亚茨拉斐尔一直憋在心里的愤怒又涌了回来。“你真是个畜生！”他大喊着，大步走向床边。“这么久来我一直以为——而你却在打盹！无视我的讯息！醒醒，克劳利，醒醒，我说！”

他抓住克劳利的肩膀使劲地摇了摇。克劳利的头在枕头上晃来晃去，但就是不为所动。

“马上停下这场闹剧，”亚茨拉斐尔说着，摇得更用力了。“你觉得这很有趣吗？让我承受折磨，以为你已经——？哦，快醒醒吧！”沮丧地叫了一声后，亚茨拉斐尔扇了他一巴掌。当然，并不太用力，但确实用上了足以叫醒睡着的人的力道。

但克劳利不是人类，所以他没有醒过来。他的眼睛在紧闭的眼皮下微微抖动着，但没有哪怕一条缝隙里的金黄色显露出来。他脸颊上的红色印记消失了。他翻了个身，头陷进枕头里，便继续着他的睡眠。

亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己的脸在发烫，而他的眼睛，潮潮的。“我以为你永远离开了，”他在寂静的卧室里说。“我以为你已经自杀了。”

他的膝盖无法再支撑住自己的重量，于是他任自己跌下，坐到床垫的边缘，脸埋在手心里。他就像那样呆了许久。久到夜晚逐渐变亮成白灰色的黎明，从卧室窗帘的缝隙里漏进房间。久到亚茨拉斐尔能记住克劳利的呼吸的律动，在睡梦中是那么柔和。

克劳利睡得那样熟，这很令人不安。亚茨拉斐尔尝试过所有他能想到的所有方式来叫醒他，甚至掐了他的手臂，还拽了他的头发，但都没有起效。他生病了吗？天使显然不会为疾病所困，但也许恶魔的情况不大相同。但他能问谁呢？他不可能就这么把一个人类医生拖到克劳利的床边，坚持要他检查。凡俗的药物不会有好处。

亚茨拉斐尔疲惫地叹了口气，把一把长绒扶手椅拉到克劳利的床边，让自己安顿在里面。“克劳利，”他说，双手交叠在膝盖之间，“如果你能听到我，如果你能做到，请醒一醒。”

没有答复。绝望淹没了亚茨拉斐尔，一扇几十年来他一直用尽力气来坚守的闸口突然打开了。他比任何时候都感到缺失，失去了与自己一同用餐的同伴（尽管克劳利很少进食），也不再有与他一起观看歌剧和最新音乐剧的朋友了。他最后一次享用红酒是什么时候？当他找不到来分享一瓶酒的那个人时，就连这也失去了吸引力。

他非常想念克劳利，而且似乎无法停止这种思念，即使克劳利就在那里，睡在离他几英寸远的地方。

“过去的那几天。”亚茨拉斐尔开始说，然后又停住了。“不，之前的这六十几年……都让人无法忍受。”他用手抹了一把脸。“这就是你希望听到的吗？它能让你有一点动容吗？”

克劳利没有回答，只是熟睡着。亚茨拉斐尔双手环抱在床垫上，他把头枕在那里悲惨地啜泣着，直到天完全大亮，而城市的声音逐渐喧嚣。

在克劳利睡觉的时候来看望他，这成了一种习惯。

当然，亚茨拉斐尔不能每时每刻都守在他的床边，但他经常设法从书店或他作为天使的工作中溜走。他让自己走进梅菲尔的联排别墅，并尽他最大努力使这个地方保持良好的状态。克劳利在陶盆里种植了大量珍异的植物——棕榈和菠萝树，还有一株西番莲藤，缠绕在在客厅里冲压金属制成的折叠屏风上，亚茨拉斐尔竭力照料它们(尽管他为浇了太多或过少的水而苦恼)。门口还有信件要收集，无论是送进了信箱里还是塞在门框里的。大部分都是垃圾信件，但亚茨拉斐尔把它们整整齐齐地叠放在门厅里，以便克劳利日后阅读。此外，让好奇的人们对这座看似废弃的房子产生疑惑是不能发生的。一次亚茨拉斐尔发现有窝老鼠在一堵墙上安了家，就轻轻地把它们送到了在利兹郊外他觉得合适的地方。当天气晴朗，室内太闷时，他就打开窗户。而天气转阴时，他让房子紧紧地封闭起来。客厅里的菠萝树结出了果实，亚茨拉斐尔在果实成熟时将它切开。他在克劳利的卧室里吃了几片多汁的果肉，并为这些植物的勤奋称赞了他。

有时，亚茨拉斐尔确信克劳利能听到他的声音，或者拒绝考虑他无法听见的可能性，然后开始滔滔不绝的单向闲聊。他会把最近的天气和新闻告诉克劳利。他也会大声朗读报纸。有一天，当他想找些更刺激的事做时，他在克劳利床边的抽屉里发现了一本华盛顿·欧文的《里普·凡·温克和其他一些故事》。

“克劳利，你睡着之前是在看这本书吗？”他问道，没有得到回答。他把那本小书在手里翻过来。“我以为你不喜欢这些美国作家。现在让我来读给你听好吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔把故事的开头讲得很好，但当他讲到主角为了躲避唠叨的妻子而逃走的时候，他停顿了一下。不过，他还是坚持了下去，至少一直坚持到凡·温克醒来欣喜地发现妻子早已去世的那一刻。然后亚茨拉斐尔啪地一声合上了书，把它扔回抽屉。

“不管怎么说，你讨厌那些关于魔法的鬼话。”他对克劳利咕哝道，并拒绝再去想它。

他讲了一些记忆里的故事。他讲述了七个在艾菲索斯山洞里熟睡的人的故事，这些虔诚的士兵，还只是些孩子，像小狗一样睡成一堆。四肢放松，呼吸甜美，等待着两百年后被唤醒。在奇迹的保护下做着梦。

亚茨拉斐尔也总是跳过那个故事的结尾。(孩子们醒来后注定要死去；这似乎不太公平。)

无论如何。还有其它的一些故事。亚茨拉斐尔大声朗读他从书店带回来的格林兄弟故事集。小布瑞尔罗斯，陷入了她诅咒的梦乡，等待着她从未要求要得到的东西。亚茨拉斐尔记得这个故事更早些的版本。那比这还要野蛮的得多，不是吗？

“也许你会更喜欢那一版，”他对克劳利说，克劳利在被窝里低吟着翻了个身，但除此之外什么也没做。

—

伦敦。1879年。

一个晴朗的春日，亚茨拉斐尔来到联排别墅前，走进克劳利的卧室，微笑着脱去他的帽子和手套。

“你好，克劳利，”他说，并没有期待对方的回应，只是出于礼貌，照例打了个招呼。“多么可爱的天气。我刚从蔻松街来；我参加了那里的一个俱乐部，我告诉过你吗？我一定和你说过。”他坐在平常坐的椅子上，整理着大衣下摆。“你永远猜不到那里的孩子们教了我什么。”只是想到这件事，他的眼睛便开始发亮。“跳舞！真的！你绝不会相信，不是吗？哈哈！尽管这是真的。我，一个天使。跳舞。”

亚茨拉斐尔注视了一会儿克劳利平静的脸。“如果你能看到，你感到非常自豪的。”他的语气更柔和了。“远超我的预期。我高兴极了。至少在那一首歌的时间里。”他的笑容从脸上消失了。片刻里，他只是沉默地注视着克劳利。

“也许当你醒来时，”他说，“我可以教你那些舞步。那很有趣。”当他记起在舞蹈当中触碰他温暖的脸颊的吻时，他的脸涨红了。所有男孩都轮流吻了他。罗杰，那个身材苗条的银行家，长着迷人的鹰钩鼻，他把嘴唇压在亚茨拉斐尔的嘴角上，比必要的时间稍微长了一些。

可爱的男孩。不过头发有点太浅了。是一种苍白的草莓金色，而亚茨拉斐尔更喜欢火焰般的铜红色。

他摇了摇头，伸出手梳理着克劳利明亮的红发。“长得有点长了，是不是？”他喃喃地说。“我该帮你梳梳它吗？”他从克劳利的梳妆台上拿起了那套玛瑙柄的奢华梳子。他近来时常用到它。克劳利睡觉时喜欢翻来翻去，每隔几天就换个姿势，而现在他的头发又长到齐肩的长度了，它们总会缠到一起。

亚茨拉斐尔坐在床沿上，梳开克劳利打结的长发，一缕缕发丝从他的指间滑过，像燃烧着的水一样。

在这些时刻，他很难不去想克劳利如果碰巧醒来会说些什么。亚茨拉斐尔不愿细想他们最后的谈话，但对克劳利来说，这是他所记得的最后一件事。亚茨拉斐尔只能希望，他在这漫长的几年里所表现出的关心会减轻克劳利仍可能感到的伤害。当克劳利醒来时，亚茨拉斐尔可以指着植物，指着克劳利完美的头发，还有门厅里的那堆信件说， _看到了吗？我很在乎你。_

_我一直都很在乎你。_

_我仍然关心着你。_

亚茨拉斐尔结束了梳理，轻轻地叹了口气。当他把梳妆套组放回抽屉里时，他在思考自己还能做些什么来让克劳利的这场长长的睡眠更舒服些。亚茨拉斐尔倚在床上，用指尖轻抚着克劳利敞开的鸽灰色睡衣的领子。克劳利那单薄的胸膛在轻薄的亚麻布织物下起起伏伏。

那件睡衣已经穿了20年，不是吗？亚茨拉斐尔考虑把它换下来——倒不是说克劳利需要新衣服，毕竟他的衣服是用恶魔的伎俩变出来的，不受时间和灰尘的影响。不过这样也好。克劳利对自己的衣着很讲究，他总是穿最新款式的衣服。当他醒来发现自己还穿着这件过时的旧衣服时，他会很沮丧的。

“是时候换身衣服了，你觉得呢？” 亚茨拉斐尔低声说，然后开始了工作。

他把被子往下拉，直到它们在床脚堆成一团，留下克劳利俯卧着的身体趴在床垫中央，四肢展开。亚茨拉斐尔的目光落在克劳利的光裸的脚上，还有他那白皙、脆弱的脚踝。这感觉很奇异，因为在这个年代克劳利——事实上，所有人都是这样——一直都保守地把脚踝用衣物盖住。

“噢，”亚茨拉斐尔说，目光落在克劳利露出来的皮肤上。他的手指屈伸了一下，仿佛要抓住稀薄的空气。他的呼吸似乎有些吃力。他从喉咙里发出一声短促的轻笑。“有点奇怪，不是吗？我忽然有点头晕。”

克劳利换了个姿势，睡意朦胧地低语了几句，然后侧身面向亚茨拉斐尔。这产生了一种不幸的结果，克劳利的睡衣下摆被一点点地往上拉，几乎无法遮掩住他的膝盖。他那又长又瘦的腿和纤细的小腿肚便完全裸露在外，一眼就能完全看清。

“哎呀！”亚茨拉斐尔赶紧伸出手来，把睡袍拉回原处。“哦，克劳利。对不起，我不是——”他的指尖不小心掠过克劳利平滑的胫骨。他一个激灵抽回了手。”抱歉。也许我终究不该这么做。”

要始终严守戒律，使一个人的思想保持完全纯净非常困难。实际上，这是不可能的。亚茨拉斐尔从来没有完全同意过这些戒律：汝不可贪恋。你如何能阻断自己的欲望？

(并且，把邻居的房子和邻居的妻子放在一起比较是很不体面的。邻里之间的每一个丈夫的条件就都平均了吗？亚茨拉斐尔一直对此感到好奇。)

亚茨拉斐尔认为，任何人能做的最好的事就是忽略这些想法。就像他把杂物塞进书店的后屋一样，把它们塞进他思想的后屋里。如果一个想法从这个装填过度的房间里蹦出来，亚茨拉斐尔假定他应该赶快把它放回原来的地方。

然而，一种贪求的想法现在逃逸了出来，它在克劳利的卧室里疯狂乱窜。 _你可以得到他，_ 它嘶嘶地说， _没有人会知道，即使是他自己也不会。_

“上帝啊。”亚茨拉斐尔低声说。他把被子拉回来，盖回到克劳利诱人的身体上方，非并常坚决地告诉自己，这样的想法不仅非常无礼，而且与他在这里试图去做的一切都背道而驰。他是来照顾克劳利的；这是他的忏悔。他最不需要的就是一个离谱的建议：该怎样用自己的手摸一摸克劳利苍白的光腿——他可以怎样分开他们，克劳利会如何向他敞开自己，就像——

“到此为止，”他责备自己，“不能再想这个了。”

他在扶手椅上坐了下来，为了安全起见，他把扶手椅从床边挪开了一英尺，然后重新坐了下来。

“我很抱歉，我亲爱的男孩，”他对克劳利说，这是他第一次希望他熟睡的朋友对现实世界一无所知。“我不知道自己是怎么了。是因为夏天的燥热，我想。”实际上现在是秋天，而且很冷。“我脑子里的事太多了。”但这刻亚茨拉斐尔的脑子里只想着一件事，那就是克劳利的皮肤会是什么味道。“哦，该死，”他叹了口气。

他摆弄着小指上的戒指。他很少考虑基本的欲望，并通常更善于把它们与他对克劳利的想法分开。一定是因为那些舞蹈。是的，这显然就是原因了。要怪那些闲荡，使他的身心以一种奇怪的方式活跃起来。难怪他那么容易受到像偷瞥克劳利的脚踝这样无辜的事情的影响。

亚茨拉斐尔在椅子里直起身子。他必须对自己的立场非常坚定。如果他能就这么停止这些访问，那将会很理想，但克劳利需要有人照顾他。亚茨拉斐尔需要控制自己。他终究是个天使。这事不该这么困难。

他的目光又回到了躺在宽敞的大床上的克劳利身上。哦，但是他很可爱。这肯定不是不应该承认的吧？这只不过是个事实，就像太阳在早晨升起一样。克劳利的可爱就像日光一样与生俱来。他的尖尖的鼻子和瘦削的下巴，他的脸颊上撒着浅浅的雀斑，如果亚茨拉斐尔想费心凑近些就能看见——而他的确愿意这么做。他俯下身靠更近了，把那些数不清小斑点尽收眼底。在克劳利鼻梁上有那么一颗，比其它的颜色更深，亚茨拉斐尔的指尖已经伸出，想要探上……

亚茨拉斐尔猛地坐回椅子上，双手紧握住扶手直到木头开始嘎吱作响。“住手，”他低下头，对自己的肚子嘶声说，仿佛这些冲动是从肚子里发出来的。“你绝对不能——去玷污他——你自己——谁都不行！”他向克劳利投去绝望的目光，而他自始至终都在沉睡。

这全都是克劳利的错。他一定知道，不知怎地，陷入长达几十年的睡眠会迫使亚茨拉斐尔来照看他，而这会使亚茨拉斐尔会再次特别温柔地对待他，然后这又将变成——如此可怕而不适当的欲望。

“就好像我知道该拿你怎么办似的，”他说着，勉强地笑了。“好像我根本不知道一个人可能会……有所感觉。天啊。”他紧紧抓住扶手，直到指关节开始发白。

如果一个人不那么倾向于甜食和正确的生活方式，他可能会在这种状态下对克劳利做任何事。他相当无助，不是吗？亚茨拉斐尔像这样看守着他，真是明智的做法。他闭上眼睛，想着那些粗鲁的盗匪正偷偷溜进他的联排别墅，发现了克劳利——柔弱、易受伤害的克劳利——于是便碰了他。拉开床单——不，直接把它们扯掉。然后撕碎那件薄薄的睡袍。把手指埋进那些赤色波浪般的柔软的头发里，牙齿咬进克劳利的脖子和肩膀相接处那块柔软的地方。亚茨拉斐尔简直无法忍受这一切。

“我不愿看到你受到如此恶劣的对待，”他喃喃地说，睁开眼睛盯着克劳利那张放松的脸。“哦，我亲爱的。”

也许这是最好的，亚茨拉斐尔想，不要让一个人思想的后屋被乱七八糟地塞得太满。也许人该一点点地释放掉那些肮脏的东西。让他们飘向虚空。让紧绷的弦放松，让压力得到缓解。

这只是幻想。只是白日做梦。又能有什么害处呢？

他的视线又一次游移到克劳利身上，想象着那将会是什么样子。他会先脱下克劳利的衣服；他相当好奇。克劳利有没有费心给自己塑造某个特定的体型？如果有，会是哪种？亚茨拉斐尔一想到那些可能性就口舌生津。他瞥了一眼床单掩盖下那具瘦削的身体的轮廓，想起克劳利的腿在床垫上移动的样子。啊，品尝他的味道吧，不管他是怎样被造的。那将是一种赐福。

克劳利从睡梦中发出轻柔的声响，然后翻了个身，他的面颊紧贴着枕头，粉色的双唇在一声叹息里微张着。亚茨拉斐尔睁大眼睛看着他。他别无他念，只想爬到床上，跪在克劳利放荡的双腿之间，用双手分开他的臀瓣。这想法在脑海中势不可挡地膨胀，这种把他的脸埋进去，舔舐、洗刷到克劳利的内部的冲动。而克劳利，在他的身下毫不反抗，尝起来甜蜜而粘腻，除了弄出最微弱的声音、最轻微的痉挛什么也做不了，直到他在无休止的侵犯下崩溃。

他的唇就在眼前，静止得如此奇怪，而当克劳利醒着时它们正是他的活武器——扭曲着、撅起或咆哮着。亚茨拉斐尔为了他的舞蹈课显化出了一只阴莖(在此刻之前，它只是为了更好地贴近事物本身的一项消遣)，而克劳利那张睡意朦胧的小嘴对它来说仿佛是最好的归宿。他像这样柔若无骨，像个玩偶，而亚茨拉斐尔可以靠在装饰华丽的床板上，把克劳利的头拉到他的膝盖上，用他发痛的阴莖填满他（向那嘴中喂进他发痛的阴茎），用那条沉默的舌头抚慰它。直捅到底直到他射在克劳利的嘴里。用床单的一角擦去留在他嘴唇上的任何污迹。

又或者他会让那些污秽留在克劳利的脸上。在他的鼻梁上留下能搭配那些雀斑的污点。让它们从他骄傲的下巴上滑落。

他可以操克劳利——一旦他尝过他的滋味，就一定会忍不住这样做。他会把他操进床垫里，然后在他的身体里一遍又一遍地射精，直到他因此而满涨。亚茨拉斐尔会在离开前把他塞好，就像一个粗心大意的骑手，留下一匹浑身湿透、颤抖着的马。然后他可以第二天回到这里，给克劳利一次新鲜的填装。他可以就这么把克劳利留在这里，作为他自己的容器，一个可以把他所有可怕的欲望都释放出来的地方。一种适合连续饮用数小时并重新装满水的器皿。

一个声音在亚茨拉斐尔的喉咙里挣扎，一种出于渴望的低声哀嚎。他原本只起装饰作用的阴莖现在正弄脏他的裤缝。一小块深色的污迹正渗透他裤裆边上的毛呢制衣料。他愁眉苦脸地把掌根压在上面。

“这是错误的，”他大声说。“噢，为什么我在——？”羞愧用它冷冽的阴影笼罩着他，他从房间里逃开，砰的一声关上卧室的门，并重重地靠在门上，他的肺叶因为空气而起伏着。

亚茨拉斐尔摸索着他的搭扣，掏出他那滴着水的阴莖，在那条楼上的走廊里射了出来。他隔着门板听着他的朋友平稳的呼吸，同时咬下一声悲伤的呜咽，他恨自己，恨他脑子里所能想到的一切。

他蹒跚地离开了梅菲尔区，很长一段时间都没有去看望克劳利。

当然，在罪恶的思想与罪恶的行为之间存在着巨大的鸿沟。从技术上讲，亚茨拉斐尔并没有做过任何像那样糟糕的事，除非你将把地毯弄得一团糟也算上。但他知道，如果上帝本人从天而降，问他：“亚茨拉斐尔，我赐给你的美德在哪里？”那个时候吗？不知道，说真的。一定是忘在书店里了。

他真希望克劳利已经醒过来，这样全伦敦最道德败坏的人的位置就会有人填补了；这样亚茨拉斐尔也就不用不情不愿地填到这个位置上了。

时间渐渐过去，久到天使能确信在克劳利房间里想要贬损他困倦的身体的那一天只是一个小插曲。他以前从未有过这样可怕的想法，他也不会让这种事情再次发生。克劳利已经睡了那么久，亚茨拉斐尔觉得他自己的孤独感一定是在捉弄他。让他开始想那些任何人——是少作为天堂的一员不应该去想的事情。

不过，他还是觉得还是离克劳利远些比较好。为了他们俩考虑。

—

伦敦。1881。

这是亚茨拉斐尔所能记得的最糟糕的冬季。而他见识过之前所有的冬季。

伦敦被掩埋在雪堆里。没有一列火车能开进城，也没有什么可以离开，一切都陷入冻结般的停滞。在雪融化之前，伦敦的食物有极其危险的可能（很有可能）会供应不足。还有那些大风。

从未有过像这样的狂风，它撕裂它路途上的一切，穿行在城市的街道里。

亚茨拉斐尔确信这场风暴是恶魔势力的杰作。这太不自然了。他及时用他所有的保护措施支撑起了书店；一个被掀翻的小贩的手推车朝他的前窗疾驰而来，要不是他天使的守卫，那会砸碎他的橱窗。亚茨拉斐尔透过一道窗帘的缝隙窥探着。雪没有停止的迹象。狂风恶毒地肆虐着。就好像世界末日已经降临。

“克劳利，”他喃喃地说，并抓起了外套和围巾。

亚茨拉斐尔是行走在风暴里唯一的生灵。他拖着沉重的脚步穿过厚厚的积雪，深埋着脑袋，帽子在头一百码之内就飞向了天空。亚茨拉斐尔为它哀悼，但没有回头。他必须到达联排别墅；他必须确保克劳利是安全的。当走到诺福克街时，他听到一声可怕的爆裂声，他抬头一看，正好看见一堆烟囱锅从焊接处掉了下来，它砸在路上。

“天哪！”他喊道，话语消失在在呼啸的风里。他躲开落下的碎片，以最快的速度朝克劳利的大门跑去。

一进屋，他就脱掉了那件结了冰的大衣，一步两级地爬上楼梯。整座房子像受惊的室内植物般颤抖着。

”克劳利！”他冲进房间，看到他的朋友仍在睡觉，就像他离开时那样，只是此刻他转了个身，正对着自己，但他的心仍怦怦直跳。他睡得那样平静。就好像这座城市并没有在他们耳边轰然倒塌。

克劳利卧室窗户上的百叶窗被扯开了，正发出最可怕的响声，因此亚茨拉斐尔冒着刺骨寒风的猛攻从窗户里探出头来，试图把百叶窗关上。屋顶上的瓦片和大块的墙砖似乎正和着雪一同倾泻下来。亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地看着一棵尺寸可观的树从中间劈裂开，倒向联排别墅。亚茨拉斐尔用上爆发式的奇迹的力量，才阻止它砸碎客厅的窗户。

“哦，克劳利，”他一边咕哝一边用力拉上百叶窗。房子在风中剧烈地嘎吱作响。亚茨拉斐尔祈祷屋顶能支撑住。他急忙走到克劳利的床边，把他那只松懈的手紧紧地攥在手心里。“我真希望你能醒过来，”他说。“如果你在这里，你会知道该怎么做。如何才能阻止这一切。”

又一声巨大的轰鸣在房子外回响，亚茨拉斐尔本能地躲闪时发出了一声受惊的尖叫。他爬上床挨着克劳利，紧紧地抱着他，把冰冷的鼻头埋在克劳利温暖的喉咙里。

“我就在这里，”他低声说。”求你了，克劳利。”他的翅膀展开了，在漆黑的卧室里发出明亮而炽热的白光，覆盖在克劳利的身上。亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着，紧紧地抱住他。如果屋顶被尽数剥落，如果整个城市都分崩离析，他也会留在这里。用翅膀包裹着克劳利。保护他不受伤害。

(可你怎么能在保护一个人的同时又想玷污他呢？亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼睛，尽力不去想这个问题。)

亚茨拉斐尔很少睡觉。他看不出那有什么吸引力，说真的。如果他需要休息或从艰难的一天中恢复过来，他有书。他不喜欢虚度光阴，而宁愿读些书。但是那天晚上，外面狂风大作，而克劳利在他的怀里稳稳地呼吸着，亚茨拉斐尔让他的疲惫压倒了自己，他陷入了一场奇怪的睡眠。

他做了梦。

在他的梦里，他醒来发现自己躺在原处，仍在克劳利的床上，只是阳光透过卧室的窗户照了进来，而当他回头看克劳利时，克劳利也在盯着他看。

“哦，”亚茨拉斐尔哽咽了。“哦，我亲爱的。你醒了。”他用指尖碰了碰克劳利光滑的脸颊。这是一个梦，所以他能做到这点。“我想念你的眼睛。很长时间没见到他们了。”

即使是在做梦，亚茨拉斐尔也知道这一步走得太过了。他犹豫了一下，缩回了手。克劳利像蛇一样的目光跟随着他。一瞬不瞬的金色和黑色。美丽，但很危险。

克劳利歪了歪头，但仍保持着平静。一种炽热的欲望在亚茨拉斐尔的胃里燃烧。他这才知道他有多么思念克劳利的声音。

“求你了，”他说，“我必须得听见你。”

他从克劳利那儿得到的唯一回答是——他垂下了眼帘，再一次陷入睡眠。

“不！”亚茨拉斐尔把他抱得更紧了，他摇晃着他的肩膀。“不，你不能再睡了！求你了，和我在一起。我想要你在这里。我本该告诉你，我应该让你明白——”他抽泣着，在悲痛中用额头紧紧地贴住克劳利的脸。

直到那刻，亚茨拉斐尔才意识到——毕竟在梦境中一切规则都十分古怪——他在克劳利的床上一丝不挂，而克劳利也一样，他们赤裸的身体在床单下，像恋人一样紧贴在一起。他的脑海中响起警报，但却被胸中如潮水般涌出的冲动全盘压倒，那个动物般的声音嘶嘶着 _“是的，终于”。_

“我不该。”亚茨拉斐尔喘息着靠在克劳利的肩膀上。他知道他应该把自己从克劳利身边拽开，但就像有时在梦中发生的那样，他发现自己除了对着克劳利磨蹭着自己的下体之外什么也做不了。“我发誓我不会。事情不应该是这样的。”

但克劳利的皮肤在他的触摸下是那么完美和柔软，他的头发闻起来如此美妙，而他的脸如此美丽地放松着，足以令亚茨拉斐尔的决心溃不成军。他把脸埋在红色的波浪里，让手指陷在里面，一把握住它，将克劳利的头拉向一侧，这样他就可以在他苍白的喉咙边脉搏跳动的地方吸出印记。他舔着克劳利的耳廓，注视着他的皮肤因感官而微微战栗，小巧的深红色乳头在亚茨拉斐尔探寻的指尖下立起。他转动着它们，轻轻弹动，又用力拉扯，感觉克劳利与他紧贴的身体正在他手中慢慢地融化。

他可以就像这样射出来。他只需要像现在这样玩弄克劳利放松的身体，仿佛拨响一架上好琴弦的七弦琴。他只需要让他胀痛的阴莖在克劳利的髋骨上摩擦。他只需要知道克劳利是他的，他的，只是他一个人的，并且没有什么能阻止他得到属于自己的东西——上帝不能，魔鬼不能，克劳利自己也不可以。

“克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔咬紧了牙关，他快要射了，以至于他的喉咙尽头几乎能尝到高潮闪电般的味道——

他突然惊醒了。

在黑暗的卧室里。外面的暴风雨仍在肆虐。克劳利在他怀里熟睡着。他的翅膀紧紧地裹着他们俩。他的阴莖，那天他离开家的时候还没有就位，此刻在他的裤子抽动着。

亚茨拉斐尔扭动着身子离开了克劳利，用手托住他那只背叛他的阴莖，不让它靠近自己的身侧，从床上用品的状态判断，它正在猛烈地发情。

“我的上帝。”亚茨拉斐尔用一只颤抖着的、汗湿的手掌掩住了脸。他坐直了一些，收起了翅膀。他低头瞥了克劳利一眼，害怕这一次他的罪行会被发现，但恶魔仍然像死去般熟睡着。“我要发疯了，”亚茨拉斐尔在阴影里低声说。“不能和你谈话，没有你在身边——”他把头埋进了双手里。他努力平复着自己的呼吸，试图合上克劳利平稳的节奏。“克劳利，我很抱歉。我在渴求我不该去想的东西（我想要我不该想要的东西）。”

当他终于抬起头来的时候，泪水顺着他的脸颊淌了下来。“我知道我应该远离你的，如果在你无法察觉我的罪过时，我就是这种表现。但同时，我也不能抛下你。我到底该怎么办呢？”

和往常一样，克劳利没有提供任何答案。

亚茨拉斐尔向后退去，两颊烧得通红。这当然不会起效。他真以为能就这样把克劳利叫醒吗？他自己的小野蔷薇，那么可爱，包裹在层层荆棘中，随时准备给亚茨拉斐尔带来同等的愉悦和伤痛。然而亚茨拉斐尔不是王子。于是克劳利只是继续沉睡着。

“我会让你一人留下。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“我没有早点做这件事，太过自私了。我会在离开前施一些奇迹来确保你的安全。”他低下头，伸出手去，想要抚摸克劳利长长的红发，但在好好地考虑了一下之后又抽回了手。

他拾起他的帽子和手套——显然是匆忙间被扔在地毯上的，他站在卧室门口，最后一次凝视着克劳利的睡态。

“睡个好觉吧，我亲爱的。”他静静的说，随后便行走到这场严冬里。

—

伦敦。1901。

在凌乱的床单中央，一具散漫的身体动了起来。

“天使？”克劳利咕哝着。他眨着眼睛坐起来，用手搓了搓脸。他环顾四周，发现满是灰尘的房间里只有他一个人。在窗外，一个崭新的世纪正在展开。他能闻到它。

“我刚刚做了个最奇怪的梦，”他说着，起身去迎接这个新世纪。

■


End file.
